


秘密

by Nagisaaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisaaaaa/pseuds/Nagisaaaaa
Summary: 写小黄文光前期铺垫就写了8000个字被人吐槽是黄色小论文【
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 写小黄文光前期铺垫就写了8000个字被人吐槽是黄色小论文【

秘密

阿光最近有了一个谁也不知道的秘密。

在不忙的晚上，他会偷偷地在游末邦里的夜总会充当跳舞助兴的角色。

说起来他第一次在舞台上跳舞，还是当时跟着阿尔菲诺偷偷潜入游末邦打探消息，不得已才跳了一次。阿光本以为自己第一次跳这样的舞，反响不会很好，早就做好了被下面的人喝倒彩的准备，没想到竟然是博了个满堂彩，连阿尔菲诺都张大了嘴巴好一会才回过神来。

再一次回到游末邦的时候，那个夜总会的老板就私下里来找了阿光，问他有没有兴趣在没事干的时候来跳跳舞。

阿光是真的被惊到了。先不说他现在是大家眼中的暗之战士，是拯救整个世界的英雄……就说他这多年历练探险来的体魄，怎么看也跟夜总会跳舞没有半点关系。

“上次在我们夜总会跳舞的就是你吧？”老板带着笑意上下扫视了一下阿光，“其实你跳的挺不错的哦，你走了之后还有不少人跟我打听你来着，真的不考虑试一下吗，暗之战士？”

阿光惊讶于自己上次那种僵硬的舞姿居然还能有人欣赏，又对老板的建议有那么点蠢蠢欲动。在别人眼里是严肃认真，有时候会讲点小笑话的英雄，其实在内心里还是想做挺多跟英雄这个身份不太相符的事情的。那天被赶鸭子上架推上台跳舞的时候，除了有点害羞之外，阿光的内心深处还是冒出来了点小小的欣喜。

他也惊讶于自己竟然对这样的事情产生了欣喜。但是不可否认的是，当他站在那个台子上开始跟随音乐扭动，耳边听着下面人跟着节拍鼓掌的声音时，一直隐藏在心里的小小声音冒了头：“去随你喜欢，做你现在最想做的事情吧。”

所以阿光就头脑一热，答应了夜总会老板的请求。

第一次去「上班」的时候阿光简直要紧张死了，大概比面对一卡车的灵光卫还要紧张。他从早上就开始想要用什么借口从拂晓的大家中溜走，结果这魂不守舍的状态反而让大家以为他伤势还没好全，早早把他赶了出来叫他去休息。

阿光躲过悬挂公馆的管理员，匆匆赶到游末邦，幸好还有时间留给他更衣打扮。说实话，他看到那件衣服的瞬间就想落荒而逃，后来还是反复默念着“当英雄不能言而无信”才勉强说服了自己套进那套衣服里。

大概在开始的好几周里阿光都觉得自己的表现糟糕透了。他站在台子上，感觉自己活像一个木桩，扭动起来的时候大概和没上油的魔导装甲差不多。可大家不知是出自什么原因，竟没一个大喊着退钱，反而都用微笑和掌声回应他。

“诶？难道第一世界的人全都有奇奇怪怪的癖好吗？比如看壮汉穿裙子表演猩猩打狗之类的？。”虽然在心里疯狂吐槽，但很神奇的是，阿光真的没有开始那么紧张了。虽然他还是会因为不习惯穿裙子而觉得别扭，但总之站在舞台上的时候，这些别扭和害羞全都消失了。

虽然他还是很想问为什么他一个还算有肌肉的男的要穿着短裙跳舞就是了。就算是在夜总会跳舞，但他一个男的也实在没必要穿成这个样子吧。阿光就这件事问过老板，结果得到老板带着几分揶揄意味的回应——“我看你不是挺享受的吗。”

被人直白地戳穿了内心的阿光难得有些窘迫。说实话，作为一个大男人穿裙子，是有那么点奇怪。但不得不说阿光自己有点喜欢在舞台上扭动起来的时候裙子旁边的流苏轻轻扫过大腿的感觉，有点酥酥麻麻的麻痹感。每次阿光感受到这种触感的时候，他都觉得自己没有比这一刻更清晰地感受到自己正在舞池的中心跳舞，而身边围绕着的是鼓掌欢笑的人们这件事。

他得承认，自己有点迷上这份工作了。

*****

阿光这样偷偷摸摸来夜总会跳舞已经有快三个月了。随着时间的流逝，他自己愈发不满足于只跳给台下那些自己也不认识的人看，有一个诡异的想法时不时从他脑子里冒出来。

他想跳给那些平常把自己当做大英雄的伙伴们看。只要一想到那些人看到自己穿着裙子跳舞时被惊到目瞪口呆的蠢样子，阿光就忍不住偷偷笑出声来。可是……要请谁来看呢？肯定不能把拂晓的人全部请来，面对这么多熟悉的人，就算他这阵子跳的再如鱼得水也有点奇怪。水晶公倒是一直崇拜自己，但是要让他看到了自己跳舞的样子，怕是当场就信仰崩塌什么的……

阿光一边想着一边在信使那边收着这几天收到的信。自从他离开原初世界来到第一世界后，他的信箱里就经常收到那边的伙伴寄来的信，像是不确定他能否收到信那样，基本上全是自说自话地在总结原初世界最近发生的事情，末了留下一句期盼我们的英雄平安之类的话。在他得到了暗之战士这个名头之后，收到的信就多是第一世界的了。不知道从哪里得到他的联络方式的人从四面八方向他寄信，除去感谢他为世界带来黑暗之外，剩下的多是希望他能出席当地的某某活动之类的邀请。因为这个，他已经好几天没看自己的信箱，现在整个信箱都处于爆炸边缘的状态。

阿光一边嘟嘟囔囔地小声抱怨着，一边在山一样的信里翻找值得看的那些：“啊……到底是谁把我的信息泄露出去的，让我知道一定要把他的信息也给……啊！”他翻找信件的手停住了一瞬，好像看到了什么新奇的东西一样，接着他伸手把那封引起他小声惊呼的信从最里面抽了出来。

是艾默里克的信。

说起来他们两个人之间的信件往来其实不是很多。在伊修加德的事情落幕之后，艾默里克暂代教皇一职，处理整个伊修加德的事务，忙得几乎脚不沾地。而阿光自己作为原初世界的“光之战士”，也一直奔波在抗击加雷马帝国、阻止蛮神召唤的最前线。仅有的那些往来信件，也多是就公事展开讨论，就连艾默里克这个人阿光都是许久未见。

想到这儿，阿光带着点急迫拆开了艾默里克寄来的这封信：

亲爱的光之战士，展信佳：

听说你到另外一个世界去冒险，有点震惊，也有点担心。不知道另外的世界是什么样子，有没有危险，请一定要保重自己。

近来加雷马帝国突然放缓了进攻的步伐，埃斯蒂尼安传来消息说似乎是皇室内部出现了混乱，具体的信息还要等他进一步打探，希望等你归来的时候能一切尘埃落定。

我只是一个普通人，就算现在暂时处理伊修加德的事务，也不如你厉害。我能做的，只是在你归来前尽力扫平障碍，其余的时间，就只能为你虔诚地祈祷了。

我的朋友，你是属于整个艾欧泽亚大陆的英雄，如今在异世界开启新的旅途，想必也会闯出一番天地。如果有这个荣幸，请允许我在英雄归来之时，亲耳听英雄讲述他在异世界的冒险吧。

你的，

艾默里克·德·博雷尔

艾默里克的信还是一直以来的样子，讲讲公事的同时再带上几句对自己的关心。可阿光此时却高兴极了，他是被人所牵挂着的，在属于自己的那个世界里，有一个人还在记挂着自己。大概是认识了第一世界的那位战士，了解了他的故事的原因吧，现在的阿光比起以前更加珍视身边的这些亲友，就连展信佳这几个字他都反反复复看了好几遍才罢休。

阿光抱着信回到了属于自己的小房间，他先在管弦乐琴那选了首新的曲子，然后拉开凳子坐在了桌子旁。

他现在正在思考怎样回这封信。

“唔……接下来还要写点什么呢……”阿光用笔的尾端挠了挠自己的脸，又审视了一遍自己的回信。除了惯常的感谢艾默里克的努力，提醒他忙公务的同时不要忘了保重身体之外，也约好了等回到原初世界一定和他见面详谈冒险经历，还有什么能写的呢……？要不，把自己在闲暇时间会去跳跳舞的事情写上？艾默里克那样正经的人，听到这个事情后会是什么表情呢？

带着这种有点恶作剧的心情，阿光把这样一封信写好寄了出去，转天便收到了艾默里克的回信——

亲爱的光之战士，展信佳：

之前听塔塔露说信件可以寄送到你那边，果然如此。能收到你的回应，知道你现在安好，我非常欢喜。多谢你信里的提醒，为了伊修加德和整个艾欧泽亚，我会注意照顾自己。

又及，看到你说自己会在闲暇时光去跳舞，这很好，作为英雄有一些自己的消遣活动，我作为英雄的友人看了也很高兴。不知你跳的是哪一种舞蹈？我曾参加过数次舞会，也对一些舞步有所涉猎，希望下次我举办舞会时，能看到光之战士的身影。

你的，

艾默里克·德·博雷尔

啊，艾默里克果然第一时间想到的是舞会用的社交舞蹈呢——阿光这样想着，脑中不由得又在想当艾默里克看到自己跳的舞时会是什么表情。这样一说，能不能把艾默里克从原初世界请过来呢……？水晶公最近的召唤好像已经稳定了很多，然后自己应该能再把艾默里克从第一世界带回去，要不请他过来试一试？

这样想着的阿光脚步匆匆赶到了水晶公所在的观星室，在推开门之前却突然停住了。他在想自己要用什么名义来把一位国家的领袖从繁忙的公务中叫来，却只是为了让他看一眼自己的舞蹈。

“啊！就用这个名义吧！”阿光想起现在第一世界百废待兴，其实要说领导者可能也就只有一位水晶公。虽然说这个小红猫一手建立并维持着水晶都，突然又多了那么多地方需要他来操心，想来一定忙的耳朵都耷拉下来了吧。艾默里克也是在风雨飘摇中接过伊修加德，发展到现在已经很像模像样了，既然现在加雷马帝国的攻势放缓，还要等前线更详细的的情报，不如以这个理由请艾默里克过来指点一下水晶公。再说两个世界的时间流速不同，艾默里克在这边呆个一两周应该没什么大事。

在脑内仔细想了几遍计划后，阿光推开了观星室的大门。

“诶？是你啊，今天怎么样？”小红猫从山一样的文件里抬起头，看到来人是阿光后长舒了一口气。阿光走过去一屁股坐在桌子的一角，捡起最上面的一份文件看了起来：“啊，今天可是精神百倍呢！倒是你，古·拉哈·提亚，昨天又没怎么睡觉吧？”

小红猫耸了耸肩，把自己埋进一桌子的文件里：“啊，到底是为什么都要我来忙，本来操持一个水晶都就够累了，现在还多了那么多地方……”

“那我向你推荐一个原初世界的人怎么样？”阿光抛出了自己此行的目的，“你应该知道艾默里克的故事吧？他也是在最初接手伊修加德的时候很是忙乱了一阵子，我觉得请他来应该可以帮到现在的你。”

果然，听到这话的小红猫眼睛一下子亮了起来：“对呀！要是那位艾默里克大人在，这些事情应该都能迎刃而解吧？现在第一世界重新见到了真正的天空，我的召唤能力也恢复了很多，可以直接把他召唤过来，只是等离开的时候可能需要你帮忙送他一程。”

得到了自己想要的答案后，阿光迫不及待地回到自己在悬挂公馆的小房间，坐下铺开信纸就草草写了起来：

亲爱的艾默里克，

现在第一世界正处在百废待兴的状态，拂晓的大家每天都四处奔走，忙的连口水也顾不上喝。我想起你曾在危难关头接过整个伊修加德，想来你应该比起我们有经验许多。如果可以，可否请你来第一世界做个短途访问，目前第一世界的领袖水晶公正面对一大堆事情焦头烂额，我想你应该是个足够优秀的老师。

现在的第一世界迎来了一百多年未曾见过的天空，水晶公的召唤法术也恢复了许多，应该是可以完美无误地把你请来这个世界做客。两个世界的流速有所不同，阿尔菲诺他们已经在这边呆了许多年了，所以我想请你来做一两周的客，应该不会太过妨碍你的公务。如你愿意，还请处理好手边的事情，然后来信通知我，我们会马上进行邀请。

另，若是有时间，还请你亲自来看一次我的表演。我思来想去，拂晓的大家都不太合适，脑中只有你这一个人是我最想邀请的。如能成行，烦请“艾默里克阁下”对我的拙劣舞姿加以点评。

你的，

光之战士

*****

寄出这封信后的好几天，阿光都在思索自己是不是古里古怪的。明明也没有什么很大的事，还给大忙人艾默里克寄信请他过来，为了能够达成这个心愿还对他和水晶公用了点小小的计谋。

很奇怪，阿光这样想着，好像自从开始跳舞，就有什么奇怪的开关打开了一样，搞得自己整天奇奇怪怪的。他正在想着自己是不是再给艾默里克去一封信，说之前只是自己的玩笑，叫他不用在意，突然就收到新信件的提醒，吓得他差点从凳子上跳下来。

艾默里克竟然答应了自己的请求。他在回信里说经过多日的努力，总算把手头的工作暂时告一段落，如果光之战士方便那么随时可以召唤他。他还在信的最后提到能作为第一个欣赏到英雄舞姿的朋友他很开心，期待那一天的到来。

虽然这样形容自己一个大男人有点恶心，但阿光打心底里觉得高兴。就好像是有人在他的内心深处点燃了一支烟花那样，阿光觉得自己全身都被炫目的烟花光点触碰到，暖融融的又有点痒痒的。他拿着那封来自遥远的雪都的信，从悬挂公馆的窗户里一跃而下摔在草地上，又马上翻滚着站起来朝观星室跑去。

水晶公简直快被堆积如山的公务烦死，阿光送进来的信对他来说跟救命良药一般。他拉着阿光跑到召唤的地方，搓着手就开始进行这一次的召唤。

炫目的白光亮起，接着一位身材高大的黑发精灵的身影缓缓出现在召唤阵的中央。艾默里克睁开双眼，快速扫视了一下身边的环境，捕捉到了那位请他前来的英雄。

“光，遵从你的邀请，我来了。”举止优雅的伊修加德总长大人朝着站在召唤阵外的光之战士挥了挥手，那双跟阿光同为蓝色却更为深邃的眸子洋溢着十足的笑意。

阿光快步跑上前去，一把抱住远道而来的总长大人——好吧，虽然他确实是想来个兄弟之间的拥抱，但体型差异让这个拥抱看起来多多少少有些诡异——又拍了拍他的背，这才笑嘻嘻地说：“我本来只是随口一问，没想过你能放下那么多事情来找我，结果你真的来了，我很高兴。”

艾默里克轻轻拍了拍阿光的肩膀，也带着温和的笑意回答他：“最近事情不是很多，抽出一段时间来这边帮帮忙也是好的。”他顿了顿，“更何况离上次见到我们的大英雄已经过去好一段时间了，我也想知道英雄现在是什么样子的。”

阿光拉着艾默里克跟水晶公互相认识了一下，不过看着水晶公的样子，阿光猜他可能对艾默里克比自己对他还要熟。之后本来计划的是先带艾默里克去给他安排好的房间休息，没想到这位精力充沛的总长大人笑着说来之前已经休息过了，马上就可以进行工作。然后高大的精灵族就被娇小的猫魅族拉着胳膊拖到了办公场所，临走前只来得及给阿光一个带着点歉意的微笑。

阿光这时候才想起来把他叫来用的是什么借口。本来是想带着这位总长大人游览一下第一世界的，结果忘掉了这位大人到底有多热爱工作。现在看来，本来想好的计划大概要删掉一半还有多。

他很快发现自己的想法过于乐观了。艾默里克不愧是带领伊修加德开启新篇章的人，才来了没两天，手头的事务就带着水晶公处理了七七八八，然后他又想到了很多自己曾经遇到过而在这个百废俱兴的第一世界极有可能也遇到的问题，带着莱楠他们奔赴第一世界几乎是每一个角落。阿光作为第一世界的暗之战士，也跟着他们走访各处，收集信息。

本来他还想着，是不是在处理事件的途中可以抽空带着艾默里克稍稍逛一逛。结果真正做起来的时候每天忙的脚不沾地，几乎是头一挨着枕头就昏睡过去，也只好无奈放弃了这个计划。

这天阿光照常去办公室找快要在里面扎营的艾默里克说话，没成想一推门看到的居然不是在堆了满桌的文件里奋斗的总长大人，而是换了一件稍显休闲的衣服，正对着镜子梳头的他。

“怎么今天没在工作？”阿光绕到另一边，找了个凳子坐下。艾默里克对着镜子又整了整衣领，这才扭头回答阿光：“嗯，水晶公说这几天已经学习的差不多了，剩下的时间不用麻烦我来帮忙，他自己就可以。”

“真的吗？太好了，正好我今晚要去夜总会跳舞，你去不去看？”阿光欣喜地大声说道。艾默里克点了点头：“嗯，既然有时间，那肯定是要去看的。”他说完又歪了一下脑袋，“不过……夜总会？你跳什么舞？我还以为你是去那种舞厅的。”

阿光突然觉得有点窘迫，他本来就因为不好意思才没叫近在咫尺的拂晓的伙伴们，又抱着点让艾默里克这样正经的人大跌眼镜的想法才喊了他来，现在猛地被他戳穿，阿光突然觉得几个月来都消失不见的羞意又回到了自己的身上。

“就……就是之前打探消息的时候认识了那个老板，后来再回去的时候他就问我要不要有空的时候去当个领舞。我想着反正夜总会里那么黑，也不会有人想到拯救世界的大英雄会在这种地方跳舞，才答应了他。”阿光红着脸支支吾吾地解释完，又推着艾默里克赶快出门去。他嘴上说着要来不及了要来不及了，其实只有他自己才知道是怕过于敏锐的总长大人猜到自己跳什么样的舞来。

本以为强行转移话题，推着艾默里克离开就算逃过一劫的阿光没想到，当他抵达游末邦夜总会的时候，老板给了他今天最后的“一击”。

“那个……今天原定要表演的芙尔说好不容易找到一个男性维埃拉，要忙着回老家生她的小兔子，所以暂时请假了。所以还是按照以前的惯例，你替她完成今晚的表演？”夜总会老板推开了休息室的门，探头说道。

“今天？！今天可能有点……”阿光一想到芙尔平时表演的是什么舞蹈就感觉浑身的汗毛炸了起来，要是平时可能还好，但是今天有艾默里克在……想到这里阿光飞速扭过头去看坐在沙发里的精灵，正对上他疑惑中带着点探究的目光。

“啊啊，我知道了，还是平常的那套衣服，同样的时间吗？”阿光趁着艾默里克还没开口问要表演什么，赶快张口答应了下来，答应完又恨不得咬断自己的舌头。不行，他可是两个世界的大英雄，平时替班跳舞也都习惯了，再说他本来就是为了看艾默里克大跌眼镜的样子才费尽心思把人请来，事到临头了有什么好慌的。

给自己做好心理建设的阿光决定把保密原则贯彻到底。他用马上就要换装上台为借口把艾默里克推到舞台附近的座位上坐好，又转身回到休息室开始换装。芙尔是个身材火辣的维埃拉族，她表演的钢管舞只要缺席必定是无人买账，这种情况直到偶然阿光替了一次舞后才好转。

掐着点匆忙换了衣服，又拿起平日里一直带着的面具戴好，阿光深吸一口气从侧边走上了舞台。夜总会的熟客们一看到他的身影就发出雷鸣般的叫好声，除了还不知道发生了什么事的艾默里克，所有人都一拥而上，围在舞台周围等着他。

阿光吐了一口气，余光扫了一眼坐在原位不动，好像被吓呆了的伊修加德总长大人，双手握住管子扭了起来。可能是知道有熟悉的人在台下看着的缘故，阿光觉得今天的自己扭起来格外卖力，他单手抓着管子凌空转了一圈盘在上面，又松开手仅靠双腿的力抓住管子，缓缓向下弯腰。

底下的熟客的热情几乎要掀翻这间装修奢华的夜总会，大家不要命地鼓掌、欢呼、吹口哨，又有人买了早就在旁边准备好的花束扔到台子上，几乎快把阿光整个人埋去半截。

阿光有点飘飘然，他又往艾默里克的方向看了一眼，发现这个高大的精灵族男性微微张着嘴，身体朝舞台的方向倾斜着，仿佛看到了什么无比震惊的事情。紧接着他好像思考了些什么，举起手轻轻挥了一下，就有一位隐藏在暗处的服务生过来，同他小声交谈了一些什么东西。

阿光从钢管上盘旋着扭回到地上，弯腰谢幕。台下的客人很明显还不是很满足，大喊着要求安可，甚至里面还有几位喝醉了的人指着他大喊今晚就要带这个人回家。虽说看中了舞者如果双方都愿意，钱给的到位是可以这样做，但阿光好歹是个男的，头一回碰上这种事，不由得眼神朝艾默里克的方向望去。

只见艾默里克对着那个侍者点了点头，侍者接收到信息后拍了拍双手高呼今夜已经有人包场，所有酒水休闲消费一并记在包场的那位先生账上，其他人可以离开了。

虽然这些玩的上了头的人听到要求离场的消息有点不满，但是平常也经常有这种事情发生，只好发了几声牢骚，跟着侍者们的指引慢慢离开了夜总会。阿光跑到艾默里克的身边，拉了拉这位高大精灵的袖子：“艾默里克，怎么样？我是不是跳的很厉害？有没有大吃一惊呀~？”艾默里克瞟了他一眼，没有说话，而是指着他对旁边的负责人点了点头。

阿光还没搞明白到底发生了什么事，就被人朝艾默里克怀里推了一把，然后又被夜总会里的负责人领着，七拐八拐到了一间房外面。

“先生，这是属于你的钥匙，到明天中午12点为止都有效。”负责人把一把金色的钥匙交给了艾默里克，阿光惊讶地发现后者十分自然地伸出手接过那把钥匙，又朝着负责人点了点头。他只好呆呆地站在一旁，看着艾默里克用钥匙打开了那间房，又拉着他的手把他带进这间豪华得有点过分的套间里。

艾默里克把人按进沙发里，这才有功夫打量这位“胆大妄为”的英雄来：“你这可真是……你从上次给我写信的时候，就是在跳这个？”阿光听他语气里有点指责的意味，忙解释道：“没有，平常不跳这个的，只是芙尔不在的时候才代班几次。”艾默里克没打算放过他，捏着他的裙角继续问：“那你就穿成这样？好歹也是两个世界的英雄了，偶尔替自己想想好不好，你没看今天下面的人……唉。”他摇了摇头，按了墙边的铃，要了一壶热茶给两个人倒上。

阿光难得的有些语塞：“开始我也觉得不太对劲，我一个男人，没事穿裙子干嘛。但后来跳起来之后，真的是穿着裙子会更自由一些，慢慢的也就习惯了。那些客人都是好心，我开始跳得不好，他们也鼓掌为我加油。至于说的话，那都是醉话，再说了我一个大男人，真要有什么人想做奇怪的事，我也能把他揍到以后再也想不了。”

艾默里克似乎被阿光的话惊到了，过了好半晌才道：“你不懂这些事情，这种地方有的是手段让你没办法反抗。”阿光有点不服气，他觉得一个整天在办公室忙工作的总长大人，肯定对这些东西一窍不通，只是听过一些风言风语罢了。“没有你想的那么可怕啦，艾默里克，虽然我知道你没接触过这些，只是听别人说起，可能会……”

阿光的话没能说的下去，因为他对面的那位高大的黑发精灵突然间伸手把他揽进怀里，用唇封住了他之后的所有话。他的内心几乎被“？！”刷屏，满脑子都是“艾默里克到底知不知道自己在干嘛？！”的情绪。

他试图推开艾默里克。但这位高大的精灵族也算是武力过人，此刻紧紧把他禁锢在怀里，一时间竟然挣脱不开。

阿光有点喘不上气，刚刚努力推搡的动作耗费了他很大一部分精力，嘴巴又被人死死堵住，搞的他一时间居然忘掉了呼吸。想到这，他不由得凭借本能张开了嘴，想要获得一些新鲜空气，却忘了此刻正有一个人对他虎视眈眈。

“唔——！”艾默里克的舌头灵活地滑进阿光的嘴里。和他一贯展现出的温和得体的形象不符，他的舌头就像是战场上冲锋的前排骑兵一样，在阿光的嘴里攻城略地。艾默里克的舌头扫过阿光的每一颗牙齿，又轻轻撩过他的牙龈。这种像羽毛掠过一般带着点酥麻的触感像是一道闪电一般冲进了他的大脑，让阿光忍不住呻吟了一下。

这种像小兽一般的呻吟显然在某方面取悦了艾默里克，他松开环着阿光的一只手托起了他的下巴，往里面更深地吻着。阿光被艾默里克的这个吻搞的意识模糊，只能遵从自己的本能反应发出“呜呜”的声音。他的舌头被艾默里克的缠上，对方灵活地从舌尖开始，一点一点地慢慢舔着他舌头上的小小凸起，刺激地阿光浑身发抖。

“哈啊……你在做什么……艾默……里克……嗯……”阿光口齿不清地说出自己此刻脑中仅存的疑问，但张口发出的第一声便是连他自己都从未听过的呻吟。他好歹是个成年男性，自己偷偷抒发欲望的经历也有过非常多次了，可没有一次会让自己发出这样的声音来。

艾默里克松开扣着阿光下巴的手，从他的嘴里退出来，看着阿光挑了挑眉：“不是你说我没接触过这些，没有我想的那么可怕吗？”他的手抚上了明显还没回过神来的英雄的头发，“我在你心里究竟是个什么样子啊，怎么说我也是当了那么久神殿骑士团总骑士长的人，这样的地方我也因为应酬去过很多次的。”

诶？原来艾默里克很熟悉这些吗……那自己想看他形象破裂目瞪口呆的想法……天，自己到底在想什么蠢事情啊……阿光懊恼地拍了一把自己的头，发出一声哀嚎。艾默里克用手撑着头，带着笑意看着大英雄坐在自己怀里一会发呆一会懊恼的样子，觉得此刻的他真是可爱极了。大英雄竟然是个谁都不知道的笨蛋，就这一会功夫已经忘了刚刚曾经被人按着深吻，甚至到现在还没意识到自己还坐在别人的腿上，被别人搂在怀里。

“所以说，我们的大英雄准备好继续刚才的事了吗？”艾默里克本想多欣赏一会阿光难得的呆样子，但此刻还是先把人吃干抹净更为重要。他的手抚上了阿光只穿着单薄舞裙的胸膛，引起了对方猛烈地颤抖：“第一世界的人的性癖都是这样的吗？看肌肉壮汉穿女式舞裙？”

“只是因为穿男式短裤表演起来很奇怪啦……我说艾默里克你在干什么啊！”老老实实回答了问题的阿光终于发现了好像有什么地方不太对劲，他一把拍下艾默里克在他胸口胡来的手瞪着他，“我可是男人诶！”

艾默里克挑眉看着自己怀里双颊泛红的阿光：“嗯，是男人，跟做这种事情有什么关系？还是说……你不喜欢？那刚刚被我亲的一直在叫的人是谁？”阿光被他这番话说得张口结舌，正在思考怎么回答的时候，却被人一把按住不知什么时候就凸起的乳头，发出了一声粗短的闷哼。

“啊……不是不喜欢……嗯……就是……就是没想过……哈啊……艾默里克你慢点……”阿光从来没想过男性的乳头也会跟女性一样敏感。他仰着头闭起眼睛，跟随着艾默里克双手移动的频率发出一声接着一声的呻吟。

突然间天旋地转，阿光发现自己居然被高大的精灵族抱了起来朝着卧室的方向前进着。他不知道是该感叹艾默里克居然能这么轻松地把自己抱起来，还是该羞于自己居然被艾默里克公主抱着走。他突然发觉自己居然不讨厌跟艾默里克做这样的事情，明明他们之前只是偶有书信来往的朋友，甚至于书信里更多的是在谈论公务，但此刻非常明白接下来要发生什么的阿光发现自己竟说不出一个不字。

他自己也不知道这样的事情到底对不对。他和艾默里克都是男性，一个是两个世界的大英雄，另一个是伊修加德的领袖，在异界的一个不知具体地点的小房间里，即将要进行最为亲密的事情。按理说应该让人大喊这不对劲需要停下的事，可是阿光心里就是有点说不出来的欣喜。

大概从他自己答应穿上这件衣服起，又或者从他答应夜总会老板来跳舞的这件事起，就有什么东西不一样了吧。

艾默里克轻轻把怀里的光之战士放在了床上，自己却站在床边俯视着他。“可以吗？”他这样问道，“如果发生了，一切都不能回头了。”

“早就不能回头了。”

*****

艾默里克一只手隔着带刺绣的舞裙摩擦着阿光硬到不行的乳头，一只手顺着阿光的腰往下摸。“啊，已经硬到这种程度了吗？”艾默里克轻轻碰了一下阿光早就勃起的阴茎，又在他的龟头前端打了个旋，“都已经开始流东西出来了，光，你真的好敏感。”

阿光早在艾默里克碰到自己下体的瞬间就忍不住喷薄而出的快感，他把头埋进艾默里克的胸口，揪着他的衣服大口大口喘着气。他想跟艾默里克说慢一点，又不舍得张口阻止这几乎要把他整个人撑破的快感。他能很清晰地感受到艾默里克用带着薄茧的手指划过他的尿道口，把自己分泌出的前列腺液均匀地涂满整个龟头；他还能感受到艾默里克用他修剪整齐的指甲划过自己的冠状沟，刺激得他忍不住把腰向上挺起，原来的喘气声也换成了短促的呻吟。“啪——”的一声，好像是自己脑内有什么神经断掉了一样，阿光觉得自己在这瞬间感受到了虚无，整个人止不住地颤抖了起来。

“射的挺多的嘛。”艾默里克抬头看了看被阿光搞的潮湿一片的床单勾了勾唇，他低头吻了吻阿光的嘴唇，然后跳下床解起了皮带。

阿光还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，冷不防被人用手碰了碰脸颊，回过头来就撞见黑发精灵高挺的下身，吓得他一翻身坐了起来。“艾默里克……这，这是……”他吞了一下口水，“要我来？”黑发精灵对光之战士的上道非常愉悦，他点了点头：“嗯，应该看过吧？用嘴来。”

虽然阿光确实是看过没错，但是一直以来他都是在幻想自己是被人舔的那方，没想到真正遇到的时候居然是要自己来干这件事。他伸出手，试探般地抓住精灵族尺寸可观的阴茎，让黑发精灵爽的昂起了头。阿光张嘴含住艾默里克的前端，有点大，他不能一口全部吞掉，只能从前面开始一点一点舔舐。他按着往常看过的那样，伸出舌头轻轻扫着艾默里克的冠状沟，一只手上下撸动着，另一只手向后轻轻握着阴囊揉捏。

“唔……我们的英雄在这方面也懂得很多啊……”艾默里克被阿光刺激地向前顶起了腰，眼睛微微眯着，“你是不是其实很期盼这样，所以一直在私下里偷偷练啊？啧，众人心目中无可比拟的大英雄，居然喜欢穿着裙子跳舞，还喜欢给别人……做这样的事。”

阿光含着艾默里克的阴茎含含糊糊地反驳：“……我才没有……嗯唔……因为是你……啾……因为是艾默里克才这样的……哈嗯……”他小心翼翼地避免牙齿摩擦到嘴里的巨物，“你……你就当我早就喜欢你好了。”

艾默里克被阿光这突如其来的表白惊地楞了一下，然后伸出手拍了拍正跪在他身前忙活的那颗脑袋：“那让我来回报我们的英雄吧？”他从阿光嘴里抽出自己的分身，看着面前的人好像突然失去了好吃的糖而懊恼的神情，又揉了揉他的头，“乖孩子，去床上趴好。”

阿光还沉浸在舔舐爱人阴茎的快感中，听到艾默里克这样说，他乖乖站起来往床边趴下。之前射过一次的阴茎也因为舔舐艾默里克分身而带来的快感再度挺起，龟头也被分泌的液体染的晶亮。

“唔……光你是第一次，做之前要先扩张一下，夜总会的房间应该有润滑液……啊，找到了。”艾默里克从床头的抽屉里翻出一瓶还未开封的润滑液，单手旋开瓶口撕下了密封，“可能有点凉，你忍着点。”阿光趴在床上，手抓着面前玫红色的缎面床单，还不太明白接下来要发生什么。突然间一根微凉的手指带着黏黏糊糊的感觉伸进了他的后面，这种从没体验过的刺激吓得他闷哼了一声就直接射了出来。

艾默里克一边用手指在里面活动着，一边看着因为射得太突然而把整个脑袋埋进被子里的阿光笑了起来：“啊，我听他们说过，好像第一次是会比较敏感，别太在意。”他把手指拿出来，又挤了一些润滑液，换成了两根手指在里面活动，“听说前列腺在这边，被碰到的话会比从前面产生的快感更大哦，光等下告诉我好不好？”

“嗯……哈啊……艾默……里克”阿光被身后专注于扩张的黑发精灵插的几乎要爽上天，他现在的脑子已经不允许他再思考一些什么别的东西了，“进……进来……快点……”他刚射过没多久的阴茎又再度翘起，前列腺被刺激到的快感让他忍不住把腰塌得更低，微微摇晃着屁股邀请身后的人。

“啪”艾默里克一巴掌拍上阿光因饱经战斗而结实饱满的臀瓣，让后者发出了一声高亢的悲鸣。他又挤了一些润滑液到手指上，这回没入了三根指头。“你以为我不想吗，光……”艾默里克的声音因染上了情欲而略微喑哑，“体型差得太多了，又是第一次，不这样你会受伤，听话。”

此时的阿光已经意识不到艾默里克到底在说什么了。他抓着床单一声接着一声地大声淫叫，求艾默里克快点进来。艾默里克被阿光的呻吟搞得再也忍耐不了，把手拿出来的瞬间就挺身插了进去。

“光……你放松……好紧……”艾默里克被阿光紧实的甬道死死缠住，差点让他在进入的瞬间就泄了出来。他拍拍阿光的屁股让对方慢慢吐气，等到那种感觉消失了才抱着腰慢慢动起来。

阿光本以为自己已经准备好了，结果精灵族的尺寸对他这个人族还是过于巨大。在艾默里克插进来的瞬间，阿光有种自己会被他劈成两半的错觉。他不由得绷紧下半身，双手死死抓住床单大口喘着粗气。他本来想求艾默里克赶快出去，但是想到之前手指带来的快感，阿光又不舍得张嘴让它消失。

随着艾默里克的缓慢抽插，那种痛彻心扉的感觉慢慢轻了，随之而来的是一种无法用语言形容的、也无法用世上存在的文字描述的至高快感。每一次艾默里克的阴茎拔出又再次插入的瞬间，阿光都爽到浑身颤抖，他甚至连眼前近在咫尺的床铺都看不见，整个脑子里充斥的只有那种快感。

“啊……哈啊……好舒服……艾默里克……好舒服……嗯……”阿光大声呻吟着，招致身后人更加猛烈地撞击，“快点……快点……哈啊……不行了……”

艾默里克抓着阿光没有一丝赘肉的腰，一下一下地把自己的阴茎往阿光的身体里面送。每次抽出都会带出一小节粉嫩的内壁，上面挂着的肠液几乎打湿了那一小片床单。他一边抽送，一边看着几乎埋进床里，满脸赤红正大声呻吟地阿光随着他的动作而蹙起眉毛，一边不由得加快了冲刺的节奏。他伸手捏住阿光浑圆的臀瓣，带着点恶意问：“快点？快点什么？”

“快点……啊哈……快点干我……求求你……嗯啊……”阿光不管不顾地闭着眼大喊，“艾默里克……快点干死我……唔嗯……！”他求欢的话语被身后人更为深入和激烈的动作所打断了，接下来的阿光再也说不出一句话，只能随着艾默里克撞击的节奏发出或高或低的呻吟和压抑的喘息。

高大的黑发精灵一下一下地狠狠撞击着结实的人族男性，嘴里还不住说着诸如“光的里面好棒”、“光好紧，吸的我好爽”之类的话。而那位被人猛干着的人男嘴里只剩下“艾默里克干的我好爽”、“再快点”这样任谁听都觉得已经完全被情欲支配的话来。

阿光觉得自己能承受的快感已经到了巅峰，他闷哼一声射了出来，脑中一片空白，只觉得自己到了天堂。他迷迷糊糊间感受到身后的人抓着自己腰的手越来越用力，冲刺的频率也越来越快。“艾默里克……射进来……我求你全都射进来……嗯啊……”

艾默里克响应了阿光的请求，他死死抓紧阿光的腰，又狠狠往里冲刺了十几下才伴随着一声闷哼射了出来。精灵族的精液很快填满了阿光的里面，顺着交合的地方流了出来，一滴一滴滴到被肠液润湿的床单上。他抽出自己的阴茎，坐到床上拥抱了浑身瘫软的阿光。

“光，我喜欢你，不止是敬仰英雄那样的喜欢，也是私人的喜欢。”他抱着阿光轻轻吻着，“其实我以为你是不愿意的……毕竟你是家喻户晓的大英雄，是一定会被记在艾欧泽亚历史上的人，我好高兴。”

被爱人抱着、初次进行性爱有些虚弱的大英雄侧了侧身，一双像蓝宝石一样璀璨的眼中溢满了温柔。

“那是因为我也喜欢艾默里克。”

**

阿光和艾默里克第二天跟做贼似的溜出了夜总会，临走前跟老板说了以后不方便再来兼职，在夜总会老板带着暧昧的眼神中慌忙逃窜。

艾默里克之后也不是没想过再来一次，可他一边考虑自己的英雄爱人需要恢复，一边又因为拂晓众人的归来而一直没找到机会。

时间很快到了阿光要送艾默里克回到伊修加德的日子。在接过拂晓各位托艾默里克要带回的礼物后，阿光拉着艾默里克的手踏入了传送阵。

再次回到伊修加德的时候已是深夜。艾默里克看了看桌边的时钟。“只过了一天”他说，“可是真的过去了好久。”说到这，他低头亲了亲阿光的脸颊：“感觉，和自己的爱人心意相通的路，我已经走了好久。”

阿光笑着拍了拍他的头：“不过有结局就够了嘛。”艾默里克弯下腰乖乖让他拍，可是那双大海一样的眸子却静静盯着阿光看着：“光，我想吻你。”话音刚落，艾默里克就轻柔地吻上了自己爱人的唇。他伸出舌头轻轻勾勒着阿光的嘴唇，慢慢吮吸着每一个舔过的地方。

阿光伸出舌头缠上了艾默里克的舌头，它被邀请着闯入了艾默里克的口腔。阿光回忆着那天的经历，慢慢舔过艾默里克的每一颗牙齿。艾默里克好像觉得有点不过瘾，他伸手扣住阿光，反攻进阿光的嘴里四处乱撞。他深深吸着阿光的舌根，让后者发出一阵呜呜呜的声音。

艾默里克放开了阿光，带出一根闪耀着的银线。他抱着阿光轻声问：“可以吗？”阿光微微点了点头，含住了爱人的耳朵开始慢慢舔舐。大概是精灵族的耳朵比人族要敏感好多，艾默里克发出了满足的低吟。“好孩子，真聪明。”他在阿光耳边微微叹息，刺激得阿光忍不住抖了一下身子。

艾默里克牵着阿光倒向自己的大床，他的上衣已经被某位心急的英雄扒的差不多干净。阿光跨坐在艾默里克身上，低下头忘情地吮吸着爱人胸口的凸起。他还记得自己上次被舔弄的时候很舒服，所以他想让自己的爱人也舒服起来。

“嗯！啊……阿光，你今天好积极啊……”艾默里克似乎是被自己爱人埋头服侍自己所取悦到，声音也带上了情动后的低沉与沙哑。他伸出一只手隔着衣服轻轻抚摸着光的下身，逗得光在他身上忍不住颤抖。自己正趴在爱人身上舔弄他的乳头的这件事让阿光早就硬了起来，被艾默里克摸了后更是要忍不住就射出来。“别……艾默里克……啊哈……我不想这么早就……”阿光趴在艾默里克身上含糊不清地请求着。

正在晕头转向的时候，阿光突然被艾默里克抱着翻了个身。他还在紧张猜想艾默里克到底要做什么的时候，就在颈窝感受到了精灵的重量。艾默里克把头埋在阿光的颈窝里闷声道：“突然间竟然想耍小脾气，感觉伊修加德的风雪再没有一刻会比现在要来的刺骨。”他又仿佛想起了什么，抛下阿光翻身走出了卧室。

正在阿光摸不着头脑的时候，艾默里克拿着一杯冰块走了回来。他挑眉望着床上一脸状况外的爱人，轻轻说道：“啊，不如让阿光也深刻感受一下伊修加德的寒冷？”

阿光刚想说我曾在伊修加德战斗了很久，已经很明白风雪的威力，就被黑发精灵一把按住三下五除二扒光了衣服。艾默里克伸手碰了一下顶端，让阿光忍不住闷哼出声。

“已经很激动了呢。”艾默里克点了点头，“看来后面也可以准备起来了。”他抬起阿光的臀，伸手从杯中取过一块冰塞了进去。

“呃啊！艾默里克你在……你在干嘛！”阿光被猛然进入的冰块吓了一跳，又冷又有棱角的冰被他温暖而潮湿的肠壁紧紧吸住，让他有种奇怪的感觉。

“润滑呀。”艾默里克歪头看了眼自己满面潮红不停扭动的爱人一眼，“光，你里面好热，冰化的好快……”艾默里克用手指沾了点冰水举到阿光面前。

“你……你真是……”阿光双颊绯红，不敢去看自己爱人的手。他觉得自己应该停止艾默里克这种奇怪的行为，但是冰凉又有棱角的冰块被推进去的瞬间，除了凉和刺痛感之外，阿光还感受到了一种奇异的快感顺着脊椎往上爬去。

艾默里克又拣了两枚冰块塞进阿光身体里，撑得阿光忍不住扭动起腰来，阴茎早就涨到不能再涨，在冰块的刺激下一跳一跳的。“哈啊……呃……”阿光终于忍不住射了出来，喷到了艾默里克还没来得及脱下的裤子上。

“真是不乖呢，我们的英雄。”艾默里克看着自己这条报废了的裤子笑了起来，“不乖的人就应该被惩罚哦。”他说着单手解开了皮带，把这条已经脏了的裤子带着内裤脱下扔到地上，接着一下子挺身进入了阿光。

“唔！”阿光被冰块搞得麻酥酥的肠道里突然挤进来一个火热滚烫的东西，这种刺激让他忍不住挺起了腰。艾默里克掐紧了阿光的腰，一下一下快速往里面撞着。阿光现在已经爽到可能连自己叫什么都快不记得了，明明上次也是被艾默里克插，但被塞了冰块以后，每插一下，还没融化的冰合着艾默里克滚烫的阴茎贴过他的肠道，这种跟之前完全不一样的刺激让他完全丢掉了身为大英雄的矜持，只能随着艾默里克的抽插呜呜叫。

“光，看着我。”正面进入自己爱人的艾默里克终于看到了阿光被他干的时候究竟是什么样的表情。他的爱人脸色潮红，蹙着眉头大口大口的喘气或者呻吟，耳朵上挂着的耳坠随着自己的操干一晃一晃的。阿光听到自己爱人的话，费力睁开因为太过刺激而紧闭的双眼，下一秒就看到高大精灵嘴里含着什么东西俯身下来。

艾默里克嘴里含着一块冰和阿光激烈地舌吻，不知道是唾液还是融化的冰水顺着阿光的嘴角流进枕头里。艾默里克松开一只握着他腰的手，又拿起一块冰在阿光的乳头边缘滑动，让阿光发出更为激烈的呻吟。

“哈啊……哈啊……艾默里克……好爽……你要干死我了……我要死了……”阿光语无伦次地说着话，双手在艾默里克的后背乱抓，“我不行了……啊……我要爽死了……你好棒……哈啊……再继续……再继续肏我……”

艾默里克大力撞击着阿光的臀瓣，发出“啪啪”的声音。肠液混着融化掉的冰水滴在地上啪嗒啪嗒作响，更加让阿光意乱神迷。此时的房间里再也没有拯救世界的大英雄，也没有带领伊修加德前进的总长大人，只有一对刚刚互通心意，却马上又即将分离的爱人。

阿光紧紧抱着艾默里克射了出来，后者猛烈冲刺了几下后也射了出来。被冰水稀释过的精液顺着艾默里克的大腿流到了地上，但是谁都没心思考虑这些了。

拯救了两个世界的大英雄抱着浑身赤裸、汗流浃背的黑发精灵说：“我爱你。”而被爱人紧紧抱着的伊修加德实际上的领袖大人也温柔地回抱住了自己怀里的人族男性：“直至死亡将我们分离。”


End file.
